


Cuddle Me Grump

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian is tired, his personality changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Grump

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcanon I received on tumblr

Dan frowned, looking at the shelf, not finding what he was looking for.

“Hey guys? Are we out of coffee?” He called out over his shoulder.

“Yeah, ran out yesterday, and Jack's out for today.” Arin answered back.

The taller man ran a hand through his soft curls.

“Oh boy.” He whispered to himself.

Suzy came up next to him. “What's wrong, Dan?” Dan let out a nervous breath. “It's just that Brian really needs his coffee in the morning and he's gotten into the habit of getting it here as soon as he comes in.”

Suzy nods. She remembers seeing Brian go straight for the coffee maker every time he comes to work. Barry approached the two, having overheard.

“Is it really that big of a deal? Does he get grouchy or something?” Dan shook his head.

“Naw. It's not really a problem. It can just get...weird.” Dan started. He should've started bringing in his own coffee, just in case.

“Brian kinda gets, um, affectionate when he's tired.”

Suzy's eyes lit up.

“Are you serious?” Dan nodded. She clapped her hands together. “That's so awesome!” Arin and Ross then came over.

“What's going on guys?” Ross asked. Barry smiled.

“Dan was just telling us that Brian gets all cuddly and cute when he's tired.” Dan's face heated up. “I didn't say cuddly or cute.” He exclaimed.

Suzy waved him off. “Affectionate then. Same thing.”

Ross grinned. “Does he now?”

Dan groaned. “Guys, just um, go with it. He'll probably end up passing out after a while, but he will need his coffee if he's going to get any work done.” The others nodded.

“I just texted Kevin. He's going to bring some when he comes in this afternoon.” Barry said looking up from his phone. Dan nodded his thanks.

“Cool, So we just have to survive till then.”

Arin frowned. “Is it really that bad? Sounds kinda neat to me.” Dan shrugged. “I guess it really depends on what you're comfortable with, when it comes to personal space.”

“Oh! I can not wait to see this.” Ross said, cackling as he went back to his desk.

“Dammit Ross!” Dan groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Brian should be here any minute. Remember guys, just go with it.” Dan said.

Everyone nodded and returned to their work, each of them very curious to see what the singer was talking about.

A few minutes later, Brian trudged in. His feet shuffling as he made his way to the coffee maker. He frowned seeing there was none prepared. Looking at the shelf, confirmed there was none at all.

He turned to Dan, who was sitting nearby at the table, going through his phone. Brian slowly walked over, unaware of the four pairs of eyes discreetly watching him. He leaned heavily against Dan’s back, his arms draping over the singers bony shoulders.

“Daaaannnnyyyy.” He whined. Dan sighed, bending forward from the added weight.

“What’s up, Brian?”

“We’re out of coffee.” Brian moaned, rubbing his head into the fro of curls. Dan chuckled.

“Yeah, we are. Kevin will bring some later.” He reached up a hand, petting the older man’s head. “That okay?”

Brian nodded, moving his head down, nuzzling Dan’s face. Dan tried to push him away, the scruff of Brian’s beard tickling his clean shaven skin.

“Love you so much, man.” He mumbled. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Dan smiled, feeling his face heat up. Everyone’s eyes now completely on the two.

“I love you too Brian.” He whispered, feeling the older man’s arms wrapping around him in a hug. Dan slowly stood up, dragging the tired man with him.

“Okay, buddy. Why don’t you go try to get some work done?” He said quickly, carefully dislodging Brian’s arms from around him. Brian yawned, nodding, and walked towards his desk.

Dan rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a breath. He watched Brian go, curious to see how he interacted with everyone else.

Brian sat down in his chair and leaned forward, resting his head in his upright arms. He blinked tiredly as he watched Suzy click through different websites on her computer.

“Hey Suzy?” He slurred. The young woman paused, turning towards him.

“Hey Brian. Don’t you look energized today?” She said with a smile. Brian gave her a lop-sided grin.

“You’re so awesome, putting up with everyone’s bullshit.” Suzy quirked an eyebrow. Just what was he talking about?

“It’s such a sausage fest here, but you keep us all focused and in line.” He continued. Suzy smiled.

“Brian. I could say the same thing about you.” Brian shook his head. “Not as good as you.” He then wheeled his chair around the desk, sliding up next to her.

“And you’re so beautiful, like all the time.” He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Suzy’s eyes widened, as did Dan’s.

Both looked over to Arin, who just laughed, watching the exhange. Suzy smiled, leaning over and kissed Brian on the cheek.

“Well, I think you’re very handsome and awesome too, Brian.” Brian smiled widely, letting his head fall back on the chair, his eyes catching Ross’, who turned away quickly.

Brian grinned, standing up and walking the short distance to the Australian’s desk.

“Hey Ross. What’s going on?” Ross continued drawing in his sketchbook, not looking up.

“Um, not much Brian.” He nervously said. Brian bent down, wrapping one arm around Ross’ shoulder, trying to focus his bleary eyes on what he was drawing.

“Those look really good baby. Daddy likes them a lot.” Brian murmured into Ross’ ear, causing the him to shiver. Brian then ruffled his hair affectionately, and gave him a peck on the side of his head. Ross’ face turned bright red.

Across from them, Arin stood up and walked away choking back his laughter.

Brian then straightened up and headed over to Barry, who was on the couch next to the foosball table.

He was pretending to flip through a gaming magazine, trying not to get nervous, knowing his turn was coming.

Brian plopped down right next to him, leaving no space in between them. Brian dropped his head onto Barry’s shoulder.

“Bar, you’re so fucking adorable.” He said, rubbing his head against the editor’s neck. Barry’s face immediately lit up.

He and probably everyone else at different points have had some sort of crush on the oldest grump. His had yet to pass.

Barry looked up catching Dan’s eyes, who gave a slight nod.

Hesitating for a second, Barry lifted his arm and put it around Brian’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Brian hummed in appreciation.

“Um, thanks Brian. Surprisingly, you’re adorable too.” Brian chuckled deeply. The vibration causing something within Barry to swell.

“No one’s ever said that about me.” Barry smiled, becoming more comfortable.

“Well, you are and I like that.” He said, bending down, kissing the top of the physicists head.

 

Arin didn’t bother looking up, when he heard the grump room door open. He was lying on his back on the couch, practicing a 3DS game for an upcoming session. He only paused, when a pair of washed out jeans came into view.

“Hey Arin.” Arin glanced up, not surprised to see the older man.

“What’s up, dude?” Brian groaned.

“So fucking tired.”

“Kevin won’t be here for another couple of ho-“ Arin cut himself off, as Brian bent down and began to crawl on top of the larger male.

The grump leader frowned, not moving as his older friend laid down, stretched out on top of him, wiggling a bit to get comfortable.

“Uhhh, Brian. What are you doing?” Brian nuzzled into Arin’s neck, wrapping his arms behind his head.

“You’re so big and soft, man. Always wanted to do this.” Arin let out a small laugh and let himself relax under the smaller man.

“Arin, you’re the absolute best.” Brian mumbled into his chest. Arin smiled.

“Is that so?” Brian nodded, letting his eyes shut.

“Yeah, man. You’ve done so much for me and Dan. Never… be able to… repay you.” He replied, his words slowing down.

“It’s no big deal, Brian.” Brian slowly shook his head.

“Is a…big deal…NSP…probably gone…if not…for you.” Brian tilted his head, placing a small kiss on Arin’s lips, shocking the younger man.

“Thanks…” Brian whispered, his head falling to Arin’s shoulder, his breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep. Arin put the game to the side, wrapping both arms around Brian’s back.

“It was no problem, dude. No problem at all.”

 

Later on in the day, after Kevin arrived with the coffee, you could hear Brian and Ross’ voices echoing loudly throughout the office as they argued back and forth.

Ross was vainly trying to convince Brian of his earlier affectionate behavior and Brian vehemently denying it, while everyone else shared knowing glances and laughed at the two men’s antics.

Dan watched Brian, his best friend for many years, fitting in so well amongst everyone and thought that maybe, just maybe, they should run out of coffee more often.


End file.
